A tale of Friendship, Romance & Dusty Springfield
by WelshTabby
Summary: Friendship that knows no bounds, romance that melts the heart and a large glass of Chardonnay to help through the bad times
1. Prologue

_Hello! Wish me well on this rocky journey I intend to embark on. Be kind, be constructive, be honest. I hope you enjoy, as I am sure you are all more than aware I in no way own the rights to any of the very recognisable Twilight characters (or Dusty Springfield), Stephanie does. I'm just borrowing them to do with them what I will...WelshTabby x_

They say you can tell a lot about a person by their handwriting. If you loop letters above the line then you are said to have goals and there can be an indication as to the length of time that it would take to achieve them. Loops below the line if firm and closed are supposed to indicate that the scribe is organised and enjoys a job well done.

It was obvious, even before the written word had been read, that this particular letter-unlike the others, had been written in haste. In anger. In pain. The writing was untidy where it would usually have been precise. Illegible where it would usually have been clear. This letter had been slipped under the door to her flat and inadvertently, under the tacky Welcome Mat that had been an impulse purchase one lazy Sunday afternoon. When would this letter that explained so much and yet so little be discovered? After she had moved on? After unnecessary tears had been shed? After accusations had been made? After it was too late?


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello! Wish me well on this rocky journey I intend to embark on. Be kind, be constructive, be honest. I hope you enjoy, as I am sure you are all more than aware I in no way own the rights to any of the very recognisable Twilight characters (or Dusty Springfield), Stephanie does. I'm just borrowing them to do with them what I will...WelshTabby x_

I have never felt pain like this. Honestly. This is in no way an exaggeration. They say beauty is pain-they are not kidding. The balls of my feet feel like they are on fire, with every pulse that beats through me the pain radiates. Heels are not my friends. They are my mortal enemies. Fact.

I must be a glutton for punishment because I thought the same thing yesterday when I came in from the office...and the day before that...and the day before that...and I can guarantee that tomorrow will be a repeat of today...and the day before that...and the day before that...

The setting sun cast a beautiful glow around the living area of the two bedroom apartment that I shared with my best friend since childhood and the love of my life, Dusty Springfield. Dusty Springfield, the world's haughtiest cat. Before I came stomping and cursing into the apartment she had been basking in the sunshine on the sofa, once I had disturbed the peace with my choice words and banging into the side table however-she had made herself scarce. Not before of course, glaring at me.

"Get used to it Dusty Springfield!"

I called to her re-treating form

"We are destined to grow old together. Deal with it diva"

The offending shoes were removed. The fridge was in my sights. In there was the start of my weekend. I hobbled over and opened the door, revealing the most welcome of sights.

"Chardonnay. My friend, where have you been all my life?"

With the ease of a well practiced routine the bottle was opened, a glass fetched and my best friend called

"Alice? Here's to the freaking weekend...Now the all important question. Indian or Chinese?"

As the question was leaving my lips I could hear the key in the front door. I spun on my heel to see my best friend dance into the hallway her phone pressed against her ear

"Sweet cheeks there had better be a glass of that mind numbing goodness with my name on-it it's been a pig of a day and my god! Do I ever have a story for you"


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! Wish me well on this rocky journey I intend to embark on. Be kind, be constructive, and be honest. I hope you enjoy._

_As I am sure you are all more than aware I in no way own the rights to any of the very recognisable Twilight characters (or Dusty Springfield), Stephanie does. I'm just borrowing them to do with them what I will..._

_I have also joined the wonderful world of Twitter you'll find me under WelshTabby, the more the merrier_

_WelshTabby x_

Alice jumped onto the kitchen counter; arm outstretched waiting the cold glass of wine to be placed within her grasp

"Have you decided what the soundtrack for our Friday evening of Debauchery is going to be?" Alice asked swirling the golden coloured liquid around her glass before taking a big gulp

"Not yet, no and don't you have a story to share with me?" I walked through the kitchen and into the living area that was still bathed in the glow of the setting sun. I could hear the soft pad of Alice's feet as she jumped down from the counter and followed me.

"Let's listen to Paul McCartney and Wings" Alice exclaimed examining our extensive music collection "He always puts you in the mood" she said, risking a sly glance in my direction

"What the fudge are you talking about Brandon? What the hell do you have planned for us tonight and for the love of all things holy share the story with me now or you can bet your ass I won't be listening to it later."

"! Touchy" She slinked her way over to the record player with the Wings over America record in her hands "I'm just putting this on Swan and then I'm all yours"

I curled my feet under me and got comfortable waiting for the scratchy sound of the vinyl to begin and the sound of Paul's dulcet tones to work their way over to my eardrums. I loved him with the purest of all Love. He had been a huge part of my life since before I could remember, my Mum adored him and as a result so did I, she used to play the records when I was in the womb and she swears I came out dancing and singing Lady Madonna. As part of the FabFour, Wings or going it alone he spoke to me.

"The small one flung herself on the other end of the sofa and gave me an evil grin "you ready Swan?"

I raised one eyebrow at her and attempted the stink eye-trying both at once only managed to make my face look like Sloth out of the Goonies and Alice cracked up laughing at me

"Shut up and get on Alice"

"Well...guess who was in the shop today?" She leaned forward in excitement, happy to have taken on the role of story teller

"That had better be a rhetorical question Alice or we'll be here all night"

She looked a little put out that I wouldn't start the story to end all stories with a guessing game but continued none the less

"Mr Newton Bella. Mr Newton was in the shop today"

A shiver ran down my spine "Pervy Newton was in the lingerie shop? Gross! Please tell me he wasn't buying Mrs Newton those crotch less panties you sell or I may be sick"

Alice looked like the cat that got the cream

"Pervy Newton was not in there with Nosy Newton Bella" she sang "He was in there with a blonde, silicone Mrs Newton wanabbe"

I almost spat out the precious Chardonnay in my disgust "WHAT? Someone is sleeping with that? Did you recognise her? Do we know her? Scratch that-this little affair is on a need to know basis, as in, I don't need to know the details so my brain is safe from being bleached out of my head"

Pervy Newton was the father of one of our class mates Mike and as the old saying goes, 'like father, like son'. If Pervy Newton Jr wasn't trying to get into your pants then Pervy Newton Sr was, whether Mrs Newton knew about the way her husband behaved was a question we didn't know the answer to, although in a town as small as Forks how his behaviour could have gone un-noticed was beyond me.

Mrs Newton was what we called a 'curtain twitcher', nothing happened in that town that didn't escape the notice of her beady little eyes-you just knew that if Nosy Newton was aware that you had snuck out after curfew to head down to LaPush for late night revelry with your friends, then you had better come clean to your parents pronto before she had the opportunity to announce "how disappointed you must be in Isabella Chief. We all though with you being head of the law and order around here that you would be able to control your young one" in front of everyone at the Diner. There was certainly no Love lost between us

"I know!" Alice bounced in glee "it's disgusting isn't it! He didn't know I was working there when they first came in and when he saw me there was this look of confusion as if he didn't know where to place my face...and when it clicked that I had been raised in the same town I thought he was going to drop down dead of a heart attack"

She necked back the rest of her wine and headed to the kitchen to grab the bottle out of the Fridge

"So Bella-rina, what's the plan for tonight? Girls night in or will we call Emmett and Jasper and see what they're up to?"

I followed her so she could top me up "I don't mind going out Ali but clubbing is a no-no, if we go out I'm going somewhere where I can wear my chucks and not worry about spending hours in front of the mirror perfecting this face. The week has been too long for that nonsense"

Alice clinked our glasses together "dealio. I'll call the boys now and see if they fancy the pool hall"

I nodded in assent as I ran towards the bathroom "shotgun showering first!" I left her kicking up a stink behind me but honestly, you snooze, you lose!


End file.
